Most television viewers now receive their video signals through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider. Digital video broadcasting (DVB) systems, such as satellite systems, are generally known. A DVB system that delivers video service to a home will usually include a video services receiver, system, or device, which is commonly known as a set-top box (STB). In the typical instance, encoded television signals are sent via a cable or wireless data link to the viewer's home, where the signals are ultimately decoded in the STB. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display as desired by the viewer.
Digital content distribution, social media interaction, and content sharing have become routine aspects of daily life for millions of people. Smartphones and portable computing devices such as tablets enable users to quickly and easily capture and share digital images using social media and other platforms. In accordance with a typical sharing scenario, a user who is watching a television program at home (delivered by a broadcast video services provider via an STB or other piece of hardware) may want to send a message or create a social media post that relates to the program being watched. In such a scenario, the user can take a picture of the television screen or display element using, for example, a smartphone. After the picture of the displayed content is saved, the user can share the picture using an appropriate application or embedded function of the smartphone. Although this type of sharing is satisfactory, the user workflow can be cumbersome, time consuming, and complicated. Moreover, the quality of the shared image can suffer from artifacts, focusing issues, and/or otherwise poor quality.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a quick, easy, and intuitive methodology for capturing and sharing a screenshot of a video program during the presentation of the program. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.